Question?
by BlackPrincessOfCoralia
Summary: The drunken members of The Gekko State reveal more than they should about their leader Holland Novak.
1. Chapter 1

**Question**

**Summary:Renton has a question he want's to ask Holland about "The Novak Family Legend." The members of Gekko State have a little too much to drink one Friday night and tell a little more about Holland than they should.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Eureka Seven or any of it's characters. Please don't sue.**

Chapter One

The Man

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" "There's no way it's that big!" "Thats like astronomical!" Renton Thurston sat watching the elder members of the Gekko State intently as he played cards with Maeter, Linck, and Maurice in the corner. It was another one of those typical weekend nights when they just sat around doing nothing and Renton spent time with Eureka and the kids.Usually, on nights like this the members of Gekko State would indulge and alchoholic merriment with one another when Holland Novak, their leader, would step out to do a bit of lifting before they had to haul ass back to the lay-line when the army came after them. Renton didn't really know why they always waited until Holland left, but he assumed it was because they figured Holland would be angry if he found out they were always plastered during missions half the time. Yes, Renton spent alot of time watching all of them, especially when they were drinking, because, as the old saying goes, alchohol often times brings out truth in people. So, in other words, Renton had found out alot about all of them, just hearing them ramble on about things as they drank themselves into a further stupor.

Renton had found out last weekend that Talho had some sort of strange foot-fetish, and that Gidget and Moondoggie's favorite 'spot' was on the washing machine in the laundry room. And Hap had even revealed that he'd once tucked in his package to see how it looked. Plus, Hilda and Matthieu were both extremely into an acronym that Renton did not know the meaning of, B.D.S.M. He supposed from the way it had sounded, that it was some sort of painful sounding game they liked to play with each other. Out of all the things Renton had found out though, not one of the members ever mentioned anything about Holland, and frankly, Renton didn't see why not. After all, Holland was a great lifter, he was the commander of the Gekko and alot of other lifters saw him as a hero of sorts, so why not talk about him? Renton sighed as he put away the playing cards, and was instantly being barraged with whines from the children. "Hush guys...it's late and you should all go to sleep now okay?" , he said gently ushering them out the door. More whines. "Just go okay? Please guys?" , Renton begged them. He had gotten rather tired of playing cards. They all nodded and hugged him good night and ran off to their room which was right down the hall from the lounge room the elder members of the Gekko State drank in every weekend.

The Second Renton closed the door he was very glad he did, for what came out Matthieu's mouth next, he knew would not have been something very appropriate for the children to hear. "Talho, yer fuckin' lyin'! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL HOLLANDS COCK IS THAT BIG!" A torrent of laughter came from the far left corner where Moondoggie and Gidget sat cuddled together on the love seat. "Dude! You said 'cock'!", Moondoggie laughed drunkenly, slopping beer down Gidgets chest making her laugh harder. Talho stood up quickly knocking over the coffee table, her face red from guzzling Colt 45's for the past three hours. "Hey Matthieu! Don't you yell at me! I'm the one fuckin' him so I **THINK** I know what I'm talking about alright you daft, ugly, bastard?!" "The oldest member of the Gekko State, Gen-koh, then spoke in a very burly, obviously drunken voice. "She's right Matthieu! I've heard "The Novak Family Legend" for myself!", he said slamming his fist on the table. "My wife was taken by it..." More giggles came from Moondoggie and Gidgets corner. Gidget had completely turned over the beer mug in her lap.

"Um...excuse me?", Renton said as politely as he could. "But...um...Mr.Gen-koh sir? What's "The Novak Family Legend''?"

Renton nearly regretted asking because when all eyes the eyes in the room turned to him, he suddenly felt like he was being stared at by jackels instead of The Members of The Gekko State. Talho walked over to Renton wobbily, smiling eerily at him. She put her arm around him and led him over to the couch where she had him sit down, and a moment later plopped a beer in his lap. She looked at Stoner and gave a short nod. "Tell him Stoney!",she said draping her arm around his neck again. Stoner, The Gekko States philosopher, and photographer walked drunkenly over to the corner where a banjo was precariously lain and picked it up. He then sat down and started playing a tune, and began revealing what was called "The Novak Family Legend." "You see, many years ago before Holland and his brother were born, there was a man named Azmodeus Novak! Why he was known for being the biggest play-boy in all o' The North Shore, and one night, while he was out he met a girl named Cicily Kane, and fell in love! Why he wanted her so bad, he made her a promise that if she married him and took the name Novak that she would mother generations of famous children and who'd take care of her for as long as she would live! She agreed and Azmodeus Novaks promise came true in her first born sons, Dewey and Holland! It was said in the prophecy that one would have a cock bigger'n an elephants, and hands that can roam the body better'n the devil! And the other boy would have a cock smaller'n a tootsie roll, and hands drier'n than an ol' womans ass!" "And **THAT** is how the legend goes!" Stoner then stood up and everyone in the room except for a very shocked Renton clapped. Yeah..thats The Gekko State for you. Cool, heroic hipsters by day, drunken idiots by night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**"The Legend"**

The pouding sounding of The Cramps "Garbageman" could be heard blaring from the speakers of Holland Novaks LFO, the 909, all around the Gekko. He had just gotten back from doing a little lifting in the town nearby, and was sitting cozily in the cockpit smoking something Renton thought was awfully large for a cigarette. It had been three weeks since the incident that had occured in the lounge room, and Renton had not been able to look at Holland the same way since. And on top of all that, Talho and Holland had been getting it on quite regularly, and almost every night Renton heard constant choruses of "Deeper",and "More", and "Touch me there." It was getting really hard to deal with. Renton really hadn't been sure whether or not to believe "The Novak Family Legend" due to the fact then when he'd heard the story, the ones who'd told it to him had been dead drunk, but as the days wore on, Renton was finding it alot harder to keep his mind focused on daily activities because of what he'd been told. _"A cock bigger'n an elephants and hands that could roam the body better'n the devil!"_ He hated to admit it, but Renton was really curious to know whether it was true or not.

Today was a pretty routine day for the Gekko. Holland yelled at the kids. Smoked another one of those big cigarettes. Yelled at a very uncomfortable Renton for doing something stupid. Smoked another cigarette. Took a concerned Eureka to shop for parts for the Nirvash, and oh, did I mention he smoked another cigarette? Gidget and Moodoggie were given kitchen duty due to the fact that Moondoggie got caught stealing something that looked like grass out of a small bag in Holland's room, and Gidget was looking out for him, and Holland also teased an increasingly uncomfortable Renton about not having all his hair 'down there'. Yes, by the end of the day, Renton was very, very,very, VERY uncomfortable...but sadly...it was about to get worse. MUCH worse, because this particular friday night Holland stayed in the lounge room and drank with the other members.

That night, Renton put the kids to bed early, knowing that what would transpire in the lounge room would be alot more inappropriate now Holland was there, and he was right. A drunken Matthieu slammed his beer down on the table and stood up to face the equally drunken Holland who was smirking very pompously at the lower operative. "There's noooooo waaaayyyy! I say we get th' tape measure n'...'n...uhhh...wos the word?" "MEASURE DIP SHIT!", Talho said as she splashed beer down her front and into her lap while trying to stand up beside Holland. Matthieu wobbled dangerously as he then turned on Talho. "You..f-f-fockin' blitch!", he said spraying her in the face with hot, nasty, beer breath. " I-I-I don' neeeedddd yer' fockin' help!" "Shaddup you black-ass ugly nigger!", Talho spat back at him. "Y-you're just mad cos'...cos' Holland is pankin' and you ain't you dickless porch monkey!" Almost immediately after Talho uttered those racial slurs she was attacked be a raging Hilda, AND Matthieu." Hey!", Gidget said standing up angrily and wobbily. " I resent that Talho!" Moondoggie laughed and pulled Gidget back into his lap. "Dude! Talho said ' nigger' !" Renton frowned. Since the incident with the sickly Vodarak girl, he'd been very apprehensive about other people using racial slurs against people of a different color. Gen-koh then stood up dragged Matthieu and Hilda off of Talho and threw them back into their seats, and cleared his throat. "You two feckin' idgiots shaddup! Hollands here tonight for one reason and one reason only! And thats to tell us the truth behind "The Legend", and if you two don' shaddup we'll be here all night!" A giggle then burst forth from Gidget. "We're always here all night on the weekends ya' big ol' nazi!" Gen-ko's face turned a shade darker as he wobbled over toward Gidget and snatched her beer from her. "Take this ya...ya damn ...damn skank!" Gen-koh then proceeded in pouring a whole beer on Gidgets head making her whine loudly. "DOOOGGGGGYYYYYY! He poured beer on my head!" Moondoggie got up making Gidget fall off his lap in the process. "Hey ya' big ol' bitch! Don't you be messin' wif' my girl!" He then proceeded to take a swing at the old mans face and fell over due to the dizziness the alchohol was causing him. The craziness went on for another two hours before anything different happened and Renton took to occupying himself with a game of Solitare. Drunken men and women can got boring from time to time.

Renton played Solitare for two hours and it wasn't until he heard the word "sex" from Talho that he looked up. Yeah. Typical teenager acknowledging anything sexual. Talho and Gidget were comparing breast sizes, and Matthieu was trying to get Holland to show if he was really packin' or not...and then Matthieu said the unspeakable. "Aw c'mon Holland! We all wanna see! Show that big elephant cock!" After he said that Holland laughed, and dropped his beer, spilling it on the floor, and everyone looked in his direction. Talho batted her eye lashes at him. "Show Matthieu ya' junk babe!" "Yeah Holland show us that man meat!", Hap said, his beer filled belly jiggling nastily. Holland laughed again. "You some kinda fadget Hap?" Everyone in the room laughed, including Renton. Talho smiled at Holland and lolled her head to the side. "C'mon babe give em' a lil' peek o' what they'll never have! Besides baby-doll...(hiccup) Renton wants ta' see ya' shot gun too.", she laughed. Rentons jaw dropped and his stomach fell too far to even feel. He couldn't believe Talho had just said that. Holland then turned his lips uo into a smirk and turned in Rentons direction. "Does he now?", he said standing up. Renton gulped. Talho nodded vigorously, and the other member raised their beers in the air simply agreeing with Talhos statement. "Yeah!",Gidget said laughing. "Renton said he loooovvves to look at cock!" Renton then jumped up in protest. "I never said that-!" Holland cut him off. "Oh realllllyyyy?", he said walking up and getting right in Rentons beet red face. "That true Renton?" "You really wanna see what I got?" Renton gulped again and blinked. He had never felt so horribly umcomfortable.

(A/N: AAAANNNNDDDD CUT! Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. Chapter three will be the last and you guys'll finally get to see whether Mr. Novak really is packin' or not! By the way! If anyone out there doesn't know who The Cramps are and you're a fan of good rock music from the '80's look em' up! They ROCK!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**"The Truth Is Here"**

Renton gulped. A full two minutes and Holland was still looking him right in the face. He had absolutely no idea what to say or do to get out of this perdicament. Everyone including the almost passed out Stoner were all looking at him, and Hollands words a moment ago were still killing him. _"That true Renton? You wanna see what I got?"_ Renton shivered. Just those words alone would haunt him forever. Matthieu jumped up a second after Rentons mind had shaken that thought. "I'll ge' th' tape m-m-m...wos th' wor-." Talho threw beer on him making him sway even more dangerously than before. "Can't you even member' th' word 'measure' ya stupid jack ass?!",she said getting in his face.A stir was then heard from Moondoggie who had just gotten back from being passed out. "...Dude...I like, totally pissed myself!" Renton slumped down in the corner when Holland finally left him alone to go join the other members in laughing at Moondoggie. Renton could not believe just how close he had come to seeing something so...so...weird. Renton sat in that corner a few minutes before heading back to his room, for the night. Besides, he was in no mood to be cornered by Holland like that again. Little did Renton know however, Holland Novak...no matter how bad of a hang-over he had the next morning, wouldn't forget about "showing Renton what he had" by a long-shot.

The next morning Renton woke up to the sound of Holland violently yelling at another member of the crew. Typical of cranky men with hang- over's. Once Renton had dressed and gone into the dining area he found out the reason why Holland was yelling. Apparently, Matthieu had taken one of Holland's really big cigarettes without asking. Talho was sitting at the dining table eating a bowl of cereal, and Gidget was next to her holding an Ice pack to her head. Nonne of the other members had gotten up yet apparently. Gidget moaned as Holland continued drilling into Matthieu about his cigarettes, and Talho just got up and left. Before Renton could even fix his own bowl of cereal, the children came bounding in all whining about how hungry they were, and Renton, knowing everyone except him, Eureka and the kids had hang-overs, tried to quiet them...but Hollands wrath came all to quick. "WILL YOU LITTLE CARPET MUNCHERS SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE?!" "DAMMIT! ALWAYS FUCKIN' TALKING ABOUT BULLSHIT! DON'T YOU CUNTS HAVE TOYS OR SOMETHING?!" After hearing that the children all ran out crying, and Gidget stormed out angrily due to her headache being worsened by Hollands yelling, and Matthieu...well...he tried to sneak out with another cigarette, and...didn't make it. Holland thwacked his crew mate harshly in the back of the head, and after taking back his cigarette, kicked him out into the hall. "That oughta teach you ta' fuck with my 'headache medicine' you stupid fuck!", Holland snapped bfore the door automatically slid shut. Renton frowned. He'd been on the recieving end of a beating from Holland before and it had been no picnic, and god only knew how much harder he punched when he had a pounding headache. Renton proceded in making himself a bowl of cereal, and no sooner had he poured the milk in, Holland turned and spoke to him, uttering the _last_ words Renton had wanted to hear. "Still wanna see what I got?" Renton backed into the refridgerator, that same discomfort coming back to him from the night before. He seriously hoped Holland wouldn't actually show him. It was bad enough Renton wanted to know anyway.

Holland didn't get distracted this time. He just stared at Renton with that horrible smirk on his face and Renton didn't want to try and run past him either. "Well?", Holland said getting in Rentons face once again. It was a few moments before Renton said anything for he was far too embarrased for words. If he tried to run, he'd just end up getting cornered again later, and standing here all day wasn't an option either. So, Renton decided to give in. He sighed. "Y-yeah...", he mumbled, and when he said that, he instantly wished he hadn't, because what Holland showed him had to be the scariest thing he'd ever seen.IT WAS LIKE A FRIKIN' FIRE HOSE!Renton jumped away from Holland and turned back too look, but when he did, Holland was already walking out the door laughing, and Renton, now not being able to get his jaw off the floor followed him. "Holland...how?! What...how did it get...SO FRICKIN' HUGE?!" Holland then turned around and smirked and threw a plastic air-pump like contraption into Rentons hands. "Say hello to my personal friend Mr. Permanent Penis Elarger Renton!" Renton fell over in shock and Holland just walked off laughing. Guess "The Novak Family Legend" was a crock after all.

(A/N: I hope you guys liked that! I did my best on this last chapter. I know it wasn't as entertaining as the first two, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Thanks for reading!)


End file.
